


Double Blind

by Katlen



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vaginal Sex, spoilers for blind betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlen/pseuds/Katlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly different look at Blind Betrayal and what followed after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Blind

He ran.

 

Instead of coming to her, telling her what was going on...

 

He ran.

 

After all the battles, after all that time spent close together, days on end without speaking to another soul besides each other...

 

He ran.

 

And now they had sent her to kill him. Haylen had given her some info of where he might be, and she was going after him. Whether she would kill him or not wasn't even a question.

 

Tess knew exactly where Bravo Listening post was. They had been there before, and Danse had told her about it being a fallback position. They had even spent the night there because of bad weather. There had been a bottle of bourbon, a good meal and even some laughter before they had turned in to their bunks for sleep.

She approached in stealth, and quickly took out the two turrets, then cautiously proceeded inside. Someone was here, at least.

She reactivated the elevator and rode it down. Her hands were shaking and sweaty so she rubbed them on her fatigue pants idly.

In the sub level she had a harder time with the protecteron and the turrets, but still left them in smoking wrecks. Not before taking a little damage herself.

 

She holstered her weapon and put her hands up in the air.

 

“Danse?” she called out clearly. She saw him peek around a well guarded corner.

“Are you alone?” he asked cautiously.

“Yes,” she nodded.

He waved her to him and she walked toward him slowly.

“I'm not surprised Maxson sent you, he never liked to do his own dirty work.” he said with a heavy sigh. “Does he even want me alive?”

Tess burst like a damn, lunging at him as he sat on the single bunk.

“You rotten bastard!” she screamed, knocking him backward on the thin mattress. She ended up straddling his ribs with his jumpsuit clutched tightly in her fists.

“If you're going to ask why I didn't tell you, the answer is I didn't know!” he yelled back at her.

“I could give a rats ass about the synth business, I knew that was bullshit from the start!”

Danse was surprised. His eyes wide as he looked at her.

“Then-- what--”

“You watch my back, I watch yours,” she ground out, an inch from his face. “Where you go, I go. Don't you remember any of that?” She released his suit, shoving him back and rolling off his body to sit on the edge of the bunk.

Danse sat up slowly, looking at the way her shoulders sagged and her head hung down. All the rage was gone from her now. He reached out and touched her back with one uncertain hand.

“How could you just run out on me like that?” she turned to look at him, tears streaming down her face.

“I didn't want to put you in danger. That's the last thing I would ever want to do.” he said softly, earnestly.

“So abandoning me was the next best thing?” she snapped bitterly.

“Abandoning--?” He still didn't understand what was going on.

“You taught me how to live in this unforgiving world,” she spat, turning slightly toward him. “You! I've wondered every single day since then if I would have made it if I hadn't met you.... It took me as long to trust you, as it did for you to trust me! But I thought we were at least friends, Danse. I thought we mattered to each other on some level.”

“But I'm a synth!” He roared angrily. “I'm the enemy. The brotherhood sent you here to destroy me. If you disobey your orders, you’re not only betraying Maxson, you’re betraying the Brotherhood of Steel and everything it stands for.” He said, pounding his fist to his chest.

“Synths can’t be trusted. Machines were never meant to make their own decisions, they need to be controlled. Technology that’s run amok is what brought the entire world to its knees and humanity to the brink of extinction. I need to be the example, not the exception.”

 

“I won't do it!” She was on her feet again, not screaming at him, but at the room around them.

“If you leave here without finishing your mission, then I'll take care of it for you,” he said softly.

The laser pistol she carried was out in a second and she whirled to face him.

“Draw your weapon, Paladin” she hissed at him, full of rage again. “We'll do it together.”

 

Danse stared at her open mouthed and speechless.

 

She shoved the pistol hard against her temple as she stared at him. “Come on. It's the same thing for me either way. If I lose you, I'm dead anyway.”

 

Danse rose slowly to his feet, staking a step toward her with his arms spread.

 

“No. I can't do that too you. I won't let you do it to yourself.” he said quietly.

“How are you going to stop me if you kill yourself?” she asked through the tears.

“Why would you...” he blinked at her in confusion.

“Because you are more than my friend, Danse! Don't you understand that I love you?!”

The room was deafeningly quiet as he blinked at her.

“...You.. love me?” he asked, eyes wide.

“Yes... I've tried so hard to hide it. To be professional with you. But...”

She dropped to her knees in defeat, and he quietly moved behind her, kneeling down to place his hands on her upper arms.

She winced slightly and he noticed the wound on her arm. He was on his feet in a instant and pulling a stimpak from the first aid kit on the desk.

He knelt behind her again, his thigh against her back, and carefully injected her.

“You should have told me you were hurt,” he chided her softly.

“I didn't know.”

“I can't believe you'd end your life for me... Why didn't you tell me how.. you felt.. about me?” he asked, carefully wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

“I knew you didn't feel the same. Sure we flirted a few times, but you never seemed to care that much, so I kept it to myself.”

He turned her chin toward him with one finger. “That's where you're wrong. I... think I fell for you the minute I saw you run into danger at Cambridge. I do care for you, Tess. Very much. I just.. don't know how to show it.” he confessed.

She turned to him, rising to her knees, chest to chest.

“Then, please, Danse.. Don't leave me here alone. I don't think I can go on if I lost you too.”

His arms closed tighter around her and he felt hers slide around his waist.

“Please?” she asked again.

Something swelled in his heart, in his resolve, to not fight this feeling.

“Shh...” he soothed her, kissing the top of her head. “I'm not going anywhere.”

He felt her body almost collapse against his, and he knew it was from relief.

He could feel something inside of him. Something he had never felt before, something he couldn't define yet.

 

He easily scooped her up in his arms and turned to lay her on the thin mattress of the bed. He lay down close behind her, their bodies touching from chest to ankle.

“I swear,” he whispered against her skin, “I won't ever leave you by choice.”

She rolled over in his arms and looked up at him. Her soft blue eyes still sparkled wetly. “I'll make the same promise to you, Danse. I will never willingly leave you. I swear it.”

“My name is Michael,” he whispered to her with the faintest of smiles.

 

 

They had only lain there together a short while. Talking and making plans while he held her. She said she was taking him to the Castle. It was well fortified now with over fifty minutemen stationed there. She asked if he would help them set up defenses and learn more about combat formations. Danse agreed, saying it would be something for him to do. He gave her his holotags to give to Maxson as proof of his death.

When they got up, Tess was back in control of her emotions... Until they walked outside.

“How dare you betray the Brotherhood?!” Maxson yelled as soon as he saw her.

Danse immediately put himself between Arthur's fury and her defiance.

“It's not her fault, it's mine.” he said quickly.

“I'll deal with you in a moment.” Maxson said, sneering at Danse.

“Knight” he barked at Tess, “Why has this thing not been destroyed?”

“Because Danse is the proof that you're wrong. He doesn't want to hurt humanity, he wants to help humanity, to save humanity. He's a good man!” She said, stepping past Danse and looking at the elder with a tilt of her head.

“Danse isn't a man, it's a machine... It wasn't born from the womb of a loving mother, it was grown within the cold confines of a laboratory. Flesh is flesh. Machine is machine, the two were never meant to intertwine.”

Tess shook her head. “So blood and bone are your measure of a man?” she asked Maxson. “He bleeds, he sweats, he feels, he thinks. Those aren't the actions of an automaton.”

 “It's true,” Danse said. “I was built within the confines of a laboratory, and some of my memories are not my own. But when I saw my brothers dying at my feet, I felt sorrow. When I defeated an enemy of the Brotherhood, I felt pride. And when I heard your speech about saving the Commonwealth.. I felt hope!

“Don't you understand? I thought I was human, Arthur. From the moment I was taken in by the Brotherhood, I've done absolutely nothing to betray your trust and I never will.”

“It's too late for that now. The Institute has foolishly chosen to grant you life. You should simply not exist. I don't intend to debate this any longer. My orders stand.” Maxson said with a firm shake of his head.

 

Danse looked at Tess. “It's alright. We did our best. You convinced me that I was wrong to be ashamed of my true identity--”

 She shook her head slowly, “No.. Michael, no..”

“I thank you for everything you showed me. Whatever you decide, know that I'll go to my grave with no anger and no regrets.

“Touching,” Maxson sneered. “Either you execute Danse, or I will, Knight. The choice is yours.”

 Tess brought her hand up and laid it against Danse's cheek. After a second he turned his head just enough to kiss her palm.

“After all the sacrifices I've made and the battles I've fought for the Brotherhood, you need to listen to me.” She was speaking to Maxson, but still looking at Danse.

“You owe me that much.”

Now she did turn, standing in front of Danse and staring Maxson cold.

 

“Very well, I'm listening,” Maxson finally replied.

 

“Just listen to me. If I have earned any trust or respect while I've served with the Brotherhood, then I'd gladly trade it all to keep Danse alive.”

“You value this machine's life that much?” The elder asked incredulously.

“That much and more,” was her only reply.

“So. It seems we've reached an impasse. Allowing Danse to live undermines everything the Brotherhood stands for, yet you insist that he remains alive. Which leaves me with only one alternative.”

Danse watched as Tess's body tensed, her right hand moving very slowly toward her weapon.

 

“Danse,” Maxson said, “As far as I am concerned, you are dead. You were pursued and slain by this Brotherhood Knight and your remains were incinerated. From this day forward, you are forbidden to set foot on the Prydwen or speak to anyone from the Brotherhood of steel. Should you choose to ignore me, know that you'll be fired up immediately. Do we understand each other?”

“Yes, thank you for believing in me Arthur,” Danse said, almost smiling.

“Don't mistake my mercy for acceptance. The only reason you're still alive is because of her.” Maxson jabbed his finger in the air at Tess.

“I am returning to the Prydwen, Knight. Take some time, say your goodbyes and then I expect to see you there.”

Maxson wasted no time in boarding the vertibird and lifting off.

 

 

“I.. can't believe you'd stand up to him like that.” Danse said, turning and looking at her with something akin to awe.

Before Tess could answer there was a large crack of thunder and rain started falling heavily on them.

Danse grabbed her arm and dragged her inside the bunker quickly.

“Are you ok?” he asked her.

“Yeah. I'm just glad I didn't have to shoot him.” She said with a sigh.

“You wouldn't have really--?”

She just looked at him and nodded slowly with a shiver.

“Let's get you downstairs and warmed up,” Danse suggested, taking her hand in his.

 

He had her sitting by the cook fire, despite her objections that she was fine. He made some noodle soup for both of them, while they eating he asked her if she'd stay with him tonight.

The truth was he didn't think either of them should be alone tonight.

Tess didn't hesitate to say yes.

 

Danse dragged in another of the beds that were stored in the sub-level and pushed it beside his. There was no way he wasn't go to have her close to him tonight.

 

Tess dug into her pack while he was bringing in the bed and pulled out the two bottles she had stashed in there. One whiskey, one Bourbon.

She turned to him, one in each hand and said “So, after the day we had, I could really use a drink tonight. Feel like joining me?”

“Yes, please.” he nodded. “I'm sorry, but the only place to sit down here is on the bed. That ok with you?”

“Of course,” she smiled, walking over with the bourbon and two cups.

She handed them all to him while she settled in next to him.

 

Danse filled both the cups and held one out to her.

They sat in silence for a while, until Danse softly spoke up.

“I don't know how to thank you for what you did.”

“You don't have to thank me, Michael. Just.. please don't harm yourself, okay?”

“I never thought about how my death might effect others. I can see now that it would hurt the one person I'd never want to hurt.” he turned his head just a fraction to look at her.

Tess put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Danse surprised her when he lay his cheek against it.

“I'm always here for you, you know that, right?” she whispered to him.

“I know. I just never dreamed for a minute that you would be here for me, _like that_.”

“Well, why not?” she asked softly, sliding a little closer to him on the bed.

“Because, you're so beautiful, and... pure. Tess, you stepped out of the vault looking like every mans dream girl. From the moment I saw your face at Cambridge, I wanted to protect you from... what men would do.”

“What if I don't want to be protected from one of those men?” she asked, laying her hand on his back and rubbing slowly across his shoulders.

Danse pointed a finger at his own chest and Tess nodded.

“I really want to sleep with you tonight.” He sighed.

“I would like that,” she smiled at him, leaning close enough to kiss his cheek.

“We've.. never.. done anything like this, so I want us to take it slow. To get to know each others bodies and each others touch... does that sound alright with you?”

Tess moved her lips slowly down his neck as he talked, making it hard for him to concentrate. When she reached the juncture of his neck and shoulder he sighed heavily.

“Tess...”

Tess pulled away, smiling softly. “That sounds perfect. Take a deep breath Michael, I'm not going to tease you anymore.. right now.”

Danse blushed at her words and chuckled, shaking his head. She certainly knew how to push his buttons.

“I need to.. tell you something.” Danse said hesitantly.

“What's that, honey?” She asked, taking a sip from her glass.

“Like I said to Maxson, some of my memories are not my own.” He drained his glass empty in one gulp before continuing. “So... I might not really have any experience at all... with sex.”

Tess looked at him, his face was a deep crimson and he couldn't look at her.

“I just thought you should know” he sighed.

She took his hand and sat waiting quietly until he finally looked at her.

“It's alright.” she smiled.

His brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it softly.

 

Tess sat her glass down and crawled onto his lap. Danse slid his arms around her body, pulling her close for a slow kiss.

As they kissed Tess ground against him lightly, making him groan softly. A deep rumble that sounded more like a growl. His hands slipped down to cup her bottom, squeezing as she ground against him.

They pulled apart, breathless and shaking. Danse moved to her neck, kissing and nipping lightly. When she gasped sharply he knew he had found a sensitive spot and he stayed on it, sucking and biting.

Tess whimpered in his lap, running her hands over the broad thick muscles of his shoulders. She pushed him back just enough to make him stop, looking up at her in confusion.

She didn't speak, she just reached for the hem of her fatigue top, pulling it up and over her head quickly. She reached back and unclasped her bra, letting both garments fall to the floor.

Danse stared at her bare breasts for a moment before ducking his head to latch on to one nipple. Tess moaned, rising to her knees above his lap and arching her back slightly.

“Michael...” she sighed as he tightened his arms around her, as if he was afraid she might disappear like a dream.

He pulled away from her breasts reluctantly, looking up at her face.

“Everything ok?” he asked, his voice husky.

“Take off your uniform,” she said, sliding off his lap and undoing her fatigue pants.

Danse didn't hesitate to unzip the uniform and shrug his shoulders out of it before rolling it down his hips. He sat down in his underwear and took off his boots before shedding the flight suit completely.

He looked up to find Tess standing before him, completely naked. His eyes raked over her body, taking in every detail.

“You're beautiful, Tess,” he said softly, looking up at her face. She blushed softly at his words.

“Are you going to take those off too?” she asked, pointing toward his underwear.

He nodded, blushing deeply and stood up.

 

As he slid the white boxers down his hips and straightened back up, Tess's eyes widened.

“Damn...” she said softly.

“What?” Danse asked looking confused.

“You're... big,” she smiled.

“Is that bad?” he asked with uncertainty.

“No.. Just bigger than I would have thought.”

“We don't have to do anything you don't want to do,” he said.

“Just sit down on the bed again, like you were before.”

Danse nodded, taking his place on the bed as she asked.

Tess was in his lap quickly, just like before. And when she ground lightly against his hardness Danse couldn't stop the ragged gasp that slipped past his lips.

“Lay back, handsome,” she whispered to him.

Danse lay back across the bed, his knees still bent and his feet on the floor.

Tess raised up slightly and reached down to grasp his cock, guiding him to her entrance. Before sliding down on him very slowly.

Danse gasped and fought the urge to arch upward, to bury himself deep inside.

“Christ you feel so tight and hot,” he muttered through clenched teeth.

Tess didn't answer except to smile.

When she finally had his entire length sheathed inside her she sighed softly.

“You feel so damn good, Michael.”

He nodded, swallowing hard.

Tess spread her hands on his chest and began to move slowly, rising up and down on him a little at a time.

Danse placed his hands on her hips, not to rush her, just to feel her in his hands.

It was maddening, but he let her set the pace. She gradually sped up, and he couldn't keep still anymore.

He began to arch up under her, meeting her as she came down on him.

Her breath had quickened and suddenly Danse felt her body squeeze his cock, milking him and he couldn't hold back the rush of his own orgasm. It swept through him like a blinding wave.

His cried out, his voice mixing with hers in the stillness of the bunker.

He pulled her down to his chest, holding her tightly as he regained his breath.

“What happened to taking it slow and getting to know each others bodies?” He chuckled after a minute had passed.

“Oh, honey,” she laughed, laying against him. “We've got the rest of the night for that.”

“Or the rest of our lives?”

“That too.” Tess giggled.

“I like the sound of that.” Danse smiled, squeezing her in a tight hug.

 

 

 

 


End file.
